Party dont start till she dies.
Hello my Pretties! Skye Back! Now, as a lot of you know, we are all boiling over with an idea for a new group colab. And, I can’t remember who, but someone had the brilliant idea, Of celebrating my return with a PARTY! And then some other brilliant human had the idea, of having a party… IN A STORY COLAB. So here it is. Skye Dublin returns from a three month trip to London, back to America. Her friends decide to have a huge welcoming home party for her, each from different walks of life. Nikki, One of Skyes closest friends has it in her loft. Half way though the party, The massive group (More than planed) Decide to go for a midnight swim at the beach, when they discover the body Of Livia Child. The daughter of the Mayor of the town, And One of Skye’s closest friends. The group is now found in a Giant game of “Who done it.” Lies and deceit quickly spread through the group. Before the truth is uncovered. So there we go! BUTTTT it wouldn’t be one of YWCW colabs without a little twist right? THE KILLER HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY ME. It could be anyone! Let's get this party started. Chapter 1: Detective's POV The file slaps onto the desk, blowing wind in Detective John's face. "What's this?" He says looking up from his desk flat. "New case." says the clerk. He opens the file for just a moment, and closes it hastily. "Not my department." He says, looking back down to sign papers. "Oh, I think you want to take this." He looks up again, even more weary and irritated. "And why's that..." "Livya Child, 19. Murdered last night at Crosswalk Beach, after attending a party at a nearby house, when everyone decided to go for a midnight swim." says the clerk. "So? Why do I care?" the detective says. "Daughter of Mayor Child." His eyes widen. "Alright, this is what we've got. The victim was at a party last night, the 4th of June, for a welcome home party for a... Miss Skye Dublin. She was away in London for three months. The party organizer was Miss Nicole Layla. Goes by Nikki. Nikki owned the house in which the party was held. There were about 700 people there. Most of them checked out. But the suspects we have now are narrowed down to a few. "Nikki Layla herself, who claims she was preparing food in the kitchen, and has an entire staff to back her up. However, they do work for her. Also, their fathers are fighting over land rights, and she could have killed the victim as result of that. Andrew Dublin, Skye Dublin's brother, who claims he was swimming at the time of the murder. But, the victim convinced Skye to go to London for a few months... forcing to separate the siblings. A woman named Alysia, who claims she was 'making out' with various boys at the times but cannot name them. Her reason being, I quote 'I was too drunk to ask their name.' However, Alysia and Skye used to be best friends in high school, until the victim got closer to Skye, and the two drifted apart. Which is always a strong motive. "Alex, her doctor, says he was turning off his car alarm all the way down the street... However, we do know that the victim was the smartest in the school with Alex a close second. With her out of the way, he would be first. A man nicknamed 'Gigi' claims he was setting up music on the beach when everyone went there. But, we do know he asked to court the victim, and she had rejected him many times. "And lastly, a male name Sev, who stated that he was bringing out our food for the group, but we know he wanted the victim to undergo a procedure that could change his very career. She refused. So, this is a highly important case. We need to be diligent. Remember, people have killed for less." Chapter 2 Andrew Dublin is written by AK I sit in the front seat of Skye's cars. The leather seats comforting me as I try and text my girlfriend as Skye drives over bumps in the road. "Skye why couldn't I of brought 1 friend with me to this?" I ask, not looking up from my phone. "Because after 3 months in another country, I expect you to spend time with your big sister." She says patting my leg. "Don't. Touch. Me." I say annoyed. "Would you just shut up and be nice were here." She says pulling into the driveway next to tons of more cars. We get out and I put my phone in my pocket. We knock on the door and a girl lets us in. "Nikki!" Skye says hugging 'Nikki.' "Skye!" Nikki says hugging her back. "Hurray for friendship." I say sarcastically waving my hands into the air. "Shut up and be nice Andrew." Skye says staring me down. I ignore her. "Whatever." I say, looking at my phone again. When we walk into the house I look up and my eyes open in amazement. "Holy shi-" Skye punches me in the gut before I can finish. "Andrew language." She whispers. I walk away from her and into what looks like the living room. 55 inch flat screen TV. Leather sofas, all glass coffee tables and pictures. Pictures everywhere! Signed pictures of famous people that I don't know! I sit on the sofa and put my feet up on the coffee table. "I think, I'm going to like it here." Chapter 3! Alyssa's POV written by: District3forever My bathroom was covered in makeup. I mean, lipstick had a whole side, while my nail polish stood on the floor. I took out every single shade trying to decide what would go with my dress, my eyes, etc. I finally decided on a simple cat eye with some brown and gray eye shadow. Red was definitely for my lips. I really wanted to stand out because I, well... had some plans. I walk outside of my house and carefully step into the car. I do not want to lose a heel before I even get there. I start the car and drive off, turning up my radio high to Maroon Five and Taylor Swift. After about twenty minutes, I pull up in Nikki's driveway to a mansion, while she and Nikki was in the doorway, whispering. "Hello Skye," I smile, glare directed to Nikki. I miss my old friend. "Well will you please move, I can't get in!" They slowly move out of the doorway. "Thank you." I say sarcastically. I walk in and gasp. "Oh my gosh look at all these pictures! You have every musician I ever liked!" My mood changed completely about how terrible my party would be without her. Chapter 4 Alex's POV written by Yup : It was a long way to the mansion. I swear I had to stop 3 times for squirrels who don't pay attention. I wasn't dressed in a suit or anything, just normal street clothes. I thought it was just gonna be another normal party. : I walk up to the mansion, mutter a "Hi," to Skye who's not paying attention since Nikki and her are catching up, I walk into the mansion. : My first thought, was, I wish I dressed in a suit. The mansion was HUGE, with a flat screen TV, famous people staring at me in pictures in every direction. I walked around the whole mansion, and could not find one single piece of trash, or a clump of dirt. : The whole mansion was breathtaking. I could see signatures and pictures of Taylor Swift, One Direction, and Taylor Lautner. I felt stupid because I didn't dress up. : "Just another party," I mutter. Chapter 5 GiGi's POV written by Nero It had been a couple of months since I had last seen Skye, not really a tide changer anyway, we never really talked in class. Though rarely on the occasion that I attended class, we talked plenty and we utterly understood one another. Nikki was hosting a come back party, asked if I may DJ the event. She had to form party plans, invites, food, etc. I was simply in it for the booze, perhaps a couple of girls. I got up and put on a pair of my finest jeans. Since I was too tired to change last night, I simply took off my shirt and pants and slept in my boxers. Putting on a shirt, boxers, and shorts, I blow dry my hair until it got slick. Once it had been just right, I grabbed my suit and ran to get changed. "Well...shit" I said as I checked my wristwatch. I was late. I knocked on the door and entered after no response. People were arriving and in an effort to sustain the crowd, somebody used a stereo set with CD's... Lucky I wasn't too late, or this party would've been over before it started. I walked in further to find somebody. There was a boy watching a TV in a very bored state. "Hey, may you help me unpack my-" gear, I thought.. I might have finished my sentence, had the child let me, but he had already lost interest in my question and wanted to get back to MTV. "Get't yourself you--" I left the room. I'll just get it myself. Children of late...what happened to this generation? After hauling my equipment and setting up within the main lounge, I set the play and the music began. Chapter 6: Nikki Time! I saunter around the mansion, showing Skye around the main living area. Andrew, her rather annoying little brother, drops down on the leather couch and immediately turns the TV to MTV. As he gaped at the screen, I took Skye upstairs. "How did Europe treat you?" I said delicately. It was odd, to be in the presence of someone I loved so much, yet hadn't seen in a long time. "It was fine, rather a bore at some parts." She replied casually. She looked around the hall with some interest. Pictures of myself accompanied by the famous line the walls casually. "Your dress is obviously from England- where'd you get it?" I noticed, trying to engage her in the old fashion talk. Her dress was striking, a dark red skirt of silky material that clung to her legs when she walked. I could never pull of the bodice back as well as my friend. "Oh, some hole-in-the-wall vintage boutique- oh, is this your room?" We stopped at my room, which was the master bedroom of the house. "Yes..." Skye stopped and looked at the small photograph of the two of us. In the picture, we were eating popsicles on a bench swing, as children. The main lounge area of my bedroom was filled with classical, ornate furniture. "You never could resist the older styles, could you?" Skye laughed, her laugh somewhat lower, yet sweeter. I followed her steps, taking her stride and trying to figure out how she had changed. "No, I don't suppose I could." I glanced at the mirror in on the door to one of my closets. My periwinkle dress didn't flow like hers, or look elegant like hers. I kept my pace right behind her, trying to imitate her mature, slow walk. "Let's see...this was your graduation dress, wasn't it? I've never seen you keep one dress for so long, Nikki." Skye smiled fondly at a silky white gown. "Where has the time gone? These three months have felt like years." "Yes, they have..." I looked at my friend, so much older and more beautiful, and a small tear welled up in the corner of my eye. I dabbed at my eye sweetly, I guess. "Let's go to the kitchen, I want you to show you the cake." my voice hiccuped a little, ruining our sweet, dramatic moment. I walk quickly out of the room, looking down at my feet the whole way. The rest of the company wouldn't arrive for about 20 minutes; I instantly regret the decision to bring Skye in early. Despite our lifelong friendship, I couldn't help but feel as if I was meeting a new person. "Where are your parents?" Skye glanced into some of the guest rooms. "Do they not live with you anymore?" "No, they gave me this house, and have moved into a house in Oregon." I said hastily. Living alone hadn't been my best choice. My servants were practically my only company, and I was a bit blushing of that fact. Really, I would've given anything to have Skye live with me, but I knew she had bigger aspirations. "Oh...I suppose you're in the family business now?" "Yes...my father has made me head of one of the divisions." I cringed again- another sensitive subject. "That's lovely..." The two of us stopped in front of the kitchen doors. "My staff is making a huge cake for the party. Would you like to see it?" "Yes please!" Skye smiled brightly. "What flavor?" "A bit of a spin on mud pie." I grinned brightly, letting the memories bring us a bit closer again. "Your favorite." "Of course...I can't believe you still remember." Skye looked at her feet modestly. I push the kitchen doors open, a bit lighter of heart. But...foreboding fills me. A change in the air, maybe. A shift in the mood. Something...dramatic. But, the parties always have drama. Drama livens things up. Right? Category:Collaboration